Frozen Hearts
by Daughter of Poseidon1011
Summary: The romantic and funny story how Elsa met Jack...
1. Kids

**Hello. This is my first fanfic. Well, I made one before but I deleted it 'cause it sucked. So please review and correct me if I did something wrong.**

Chapter 1: Kids

Jack Frost POV:

_Yawn_. He was woken up by Sandman as he gave his a dream, more likely a nightmare, which he was falling into a volcano which was one of his least favourite places because it was hot. _He was in a snowy mountain. He was making snowmen and just enjoying himself then he took one careless step forward and the surrounding changed. The sky darken and was covered my clouds, smoke was all over the place, and it was really hot that steamed felt cold. He stared sweating and that was unusual since he'll just cool himself if he was hot in anyway but now he can't get cooled._

'Seriously dude! That's like the third time you've done that and I don't like it.' Jack cried loudly. Sandman gave him an apologetic look with his cute puppy eyes and looked onto his eyes. 'Ok you're forgiven but promise not to do it again' he looked at him seriously. Sandy put his hand over his heart and nodded let him see that he promise then he showed an image with his sand because he didn't want to talk because he might wake children up. _Well he woke me up._ The picture was the meeting room and he pointed at his empty seat whist all of the members of the guardians are sitting except of them, they were having a meeting. 'Is it urgent?' he asked, Sandy quickly nodded straight away.

They walked together to the meeting room. Tiredly, Jack summoned his brown, wooden staff on his right hand. Sandy opened the door widely enough the two can fit in. In the middle of the semi-circular positioning of the seats was the world map. But something was wrong with it; in the country of Norway was glowing purple light that which he haven't seen before. He became concern because Bunny told him everything colour that lights up usually but missed out the worst and unusual colours; so this could be one of them.

Tooth notice that he was looking. 'Yes we were about to talk about that.' she said in a sweet, soft voice. 'According to Nicholas there are weird energy coming from there and we want you to investigate it.'

'Whaaa? Why me. I'm the new dude. I don't even know what this is about.' Jack rejected the mission.

'Okay, shall I tell it to him?' she asked the others, they nodded. 'It started eighteen years; it was just a small dot. We ignored it because we thought it was just a malfunction as it happened centuries ago-' she took a deep breath '- sometimes it disappeared four years later then now but it's bigger then blinked then got smaller again and it's about ice and out of us all you the best with ice.' Everyone looked uncomfortably at him, he scratched his head. _Why? Seriously why me I'm new so what if it has ice. Well ice or staying here with imaginer volcano? _He thought

'Ok I change my mind, I'll do it, when to I start.' he smiled. 'What do I need to do then?'

Bunny crossed his arms above his chest. 'No Jack you'll leave at Sunday (it was Friday), you need to learn about the history and the place that you're going. Did you think you were leaving now-' _YES _Jack wanted to shout at him '- we'll start tomorrow first thing in the morning.' He held his hand in the air and three thick books and a map that reads 'Welcome to Arendelle'. 'You need to finish this by tomorrow.'

Jack's mouth opened widely. Bunny closed it and pointed his way to the door like a mom telling her child to do homework unfortunately this is how Jack felt. He sighed heavily and walked his way out.

'Kids these days.' Jack heard Bunny laughing whist the others giggle and sniggered. Jack looked back and saw them covering their mouth. He rolled his eyes.

He entered his blue room and placed his staff at the corner. He dropped the books at his bed. He lay down and flicked through the books. 'Blah, blah, blah...' There was nothing interesting with this place, according to Jack. But he learned something (he's not that dumb) and these are the three of them:

There's a royal family: Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

Their parent died (the past Queen and King of Arendelle).

And they are known for ice. _Yahoo!_

But Jack can't memories all of them and the thought was just killing him. _I can just go there and leave now_, his bad side thought. _No! It's dangerous you don't even know what to face_, his good side argued. _Yeah I might get hurt and not knowing what to face he might die._ Well he doesn't die but he weakens. He remembered when he left everything went wrong. He knew what he was about to do. Leave.

He took his staff and tipped toe the exit door but Sandman saw him and floated in front of him. He placed his hand front of Jack to stop him. 'Shh! Do you like giving me volcano nightmare?' Sandy nodded 'Ok I'll make you a deal: you can do that for a whole week.'

'Month.' As he pointed at the month of May.

'Ok, bye!' Jack said his send-off.

He continued to tip toe. When he was out he used his ice power to make a surface to step to. It continued for a long time. _Nut! I could have used the teleporter!_ Then he remembered that they can see who used it the previous time.

When he was over a mountain. North Mountain, he remembered. Then he spotted a palace that was blue. As he got closer he noticed that it was an ice. A palace made out of ice_. God I love this place already._

**So did you enjoy that? If you did please like and review it would be lovely. I'll try and complete this fanfic.**


	2. Poke Poke

**Sorry I forgot to put the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen.**

Chapter 2: *Poke Poke*

'WOW!' Jack shout echoed in the place. 'Is anyone home?' He couldn't stop admiring the place. It was totally, out of this world completely awesome. It was flawless, the entrance door was huge, it was three times as tall as him and when he was inside he saw one staircase on each side (there was two) and a chandelier that's made of ice and an ice fountain in the middle. He flew around to find a mistake as nothing is perfect but damn nothing was wrong it had equal size and perfect.

He went up to explore then at the corner of his eye he saw a room and when he entered he felt hatred and anger. Ice was all over. He touched one then it bleed. He began to get curious. If this was a tourist spot why would they do this? On that point of view, if it is really a tourist spot or a museum or any sort there should be a guard on the front but there was none.

He was to too exhaust to so he made a bed with a soft ice pillow near the entrance.

*poke poke*

'Stop it mom, I'm still sleepy.'

*poke poke*

He turned around drowsily and said 'Wahht?' he rubbed his eyes. He saw a snowman. He's still seeing things. He rubbed it again. There he was again.

'Are you... you're a snowman?' Jack asked.

'Yea um I think so...' the snowman said while looking at himself. 'Why are you here? And where did you get that bed, I haven't seen it before. I'm Olaf by the way he put his hand (stick) to Jack. Jack shook it to hard and it fell off.

'Sorry.' He put it back. 'I'm Jack. Jack Frost. I made it do you like it? Who made you? I haven't seen a living snowman.'

'Queen Elsa made me.' He answered. _ She might be the reason of the purple light._

'Where is she? The Queen.'

'In the Palace duh (!) she is a queen' He said sarcastically.

They walk and Jacked noticed the cloud over him. 'Elsa put it so I won't melt in summer.' It was unbelievable what this Elsa can do. He hasn't tried it but if he did it probably won't work. They got so bored so they talked about Elsa but Jack hasn't told him why he was here. He might tell only in the right time. According to Olaf she didn't know what she was capable of. Everyone thought she was a witch but she was really was cursed by a woman. And Olaf noticed Jack's staff. He said he had a bad foot.

They got inside the palace. It was huge but the ice palace was bigger. Servants were cleaning it. They knocked in the ice blue coloured door and opened it and found it empty. 'She's probably in the kitchen eating chocolate.' Olaf explained. When they got there they walked to a girl that looked like sixteen years old whose wear a sleeveless green dress who's trying to fit 20 pieces of chocolates. _Lucky. _'Where's Elsa?' Olaf asked the girl.

She gave him a please-wait look as she is trying to chew it all, some are falling and Olaf catch it and eat it. _Ew._ 'In the meeting about Hans remember in the Southern Isles. She just left an hour earlier.' She said with her mouth still full. Other people was looking at her but maybe too scared to tell her but most look at her in disgust and rolled their eyes. Jack doesn't judge but princess doesn't usually act like that. He likes it. He likes it when someone is doing their own thing and not what people expect of them.

'I'm Anna.' She put her hand to shake his hand. 'Why are you here?'

He shook it. 'I'm Jack Frost. Olaf here found me sleeping in the ice palace, or whatever you call it.'

'And remember when Elsa told me when something's wrong I'll tell her.' Olaf finished.

'So Jack, why were you in the ice palace?' She asked.

_Uh oh... I have to think about something. I got lost? I think a seventeen years old boy would die if he got lost in that cold. How about a traveller who sold all of my things to a person and tricked me by putting me in the palace freezing. Ohh that's good, very good. _'I left home when I was fifteen and began to travel. Then I met these guys who told me that they have a house that I can stay the night in so in return I gave them my jacket and things. When we were there they just rode of and left me. I didn't know you weren't allowed to go there. I tried to catch them but my foot hurts.' _Wow I'm really good at lying aren't I? How home this doesn't work on anyone of the guardians?_

'Oh you poor thing.' She hugged him. It felt warm, not bad way. 'Do you remember who they were or what they look like? You know we can arrest them.'

'No.' He answered at once. 'They didn't say their names. And I forgot how they look. Sorry.'

'No it's not your fault.' She smiled. 'We have a guest room you can stay if you want and leave when ever you're ready.'

'Thank you very much.'

'You're welcome.'

Bunny POV:

He hopped his way to Jack's room and spotted his door widely open. He hopped as fast as he could and found his messy bed. He had a meeting about it. Everyone was worried. He and Nicholas were looking at his map; Tooth searched for him with her Baby Tooth. But Sandman told them about what happened last night.

'WHAT? WHAT! Why did you say last night? Why did you let him go?' he shouted in his face.

Sandman looked sad and about to cry then he left. 'Oh sorry Sand. Sand!' Bunny apologised.

**So that was my second chapter. Was it ok? And thank you about your reviews. Till I write again**


End file.
